Wandering Eye
The Wandering Eye is the ship of the legendary explorer Balduran. In the game it is encountered as a shipwreck on the northern half of the Isle of Balduran. It is here where the wolfweres took refuge 300 years ago following the Lycanthropy curse suffered by Balduran's crew. Karoug, the current leader of the wolfwere clan, resides on the top floor. There are four decks to the ship, each heavily trapped and guarded by wolfweres, vampiric, dread and dire wolves, and worgs. Line of sight is often blocked by a mast or beams, which might not only lead to some surprising enemy attacks or the need for changes of position, but also can hinder detection of traps, even if near them. (There is, however, only one floor trap on the top level, and not placed directly in the main area of the fighting.) Tactical moves are difficult; the party will find themselves often swarmed by the sheer amount of attackers in the small space of a deck, and melee combat is hard to avoid for the weaker members. Quests * Returning Dradeel's Spellbook * Maralee's Child Lowest deck Creatures * 2 Worgs * 3 Dire Wolves * 3 Dread Wolves * 2 Vampiric Wolves * 1 Wolfwere Treasure * A trapped (60) barrel in the northeastern area (coordinates 687,287) ** Wand of Magic Missiles (5 charges) ** Dart +1 ×10 ** * A very small hole in a beam in the southwest (418,505) ** Wand of Frost (9) ** Dart of Wounding ×10 ** Potion of Storm Giant Strength ** Potion of Master Thievery ** Potion of Healing ×5 Second deck Creatures * 1 Vampiric Wolf * 6 Wolfweres Treasure * A trapped (60) and locked (60) chest in the northeastern area (683,180) ** Werebane, the Silver Dagger ** * A trapped (70) one in a stack of barrels on the northwestern wall (289,372) ** Wand of Lightning (0) ** Oil of Speed * A locked (90) chest in the southwest (272,522) ** Bracers of Binding Third deck Creatures * 2 Vampiric Wolves * 4 Wolfweres Treasure * A with two arrows trapped (80) box of cannonballs in the northeastern area (657,164) ** Potion of Absorption ** Antidote ×2 ** Medium Shield * Another trapped (60) box in the southwest (230,466) ** Acid Arrow ×5 ** Potion of Cloud Giant Strength ** Potion of Healing ×3 * The muzzle of a cannon tube nearby, next to a mast (350,495) ** Arrow +2 ×10 ** Bolt +2 ×10 Captain's deck A Flame Strike trap (60) on the floor protects the desk in the separated cabin from approaching. Creatures * Karoug – turns into Greater Wolfwere if dialogue ends hostile * Daese – turns into Wolfwere, too, after casting Horror * 4 Wolfweres in the southwestern section, summoned by Karoug Treasure * A with two Lightning Bolts trapped (60) and locked (50) chest right next to the stairs (439,268) ** Dradeel's Spellbook * The above mentioned desk in the northern corner of the deck (544,138); besides the floor trap in front of it, the desk itself isn't trapped or even locked ** Balduran's Logbook ** Sword of Balduran ** Butter Knife of Balduran * Loot from Daese ** Knave's Robe * Loot from Karoug ** Shield Amulet (0) ** Cloak of Protection +1 * Loot from his Greater Werewolf form ** Peladan